weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gyigaaees
Gyigaaees is a nightmarish powerful being that floats around the space-time. It's composed of pure evil and hate. His only friend is Doppelgaangeer. Appearance As said before, he is composed of evil and hate, creating a chaotic form that floats the outer space. His true form remains unknown until nowadays, no one can grasp it, except Weegee, but he just won't tell to anyone. As result, his appearance description is vague, but he often appears as a giganormolossal being made out of colored and dancing shadows. Behavior His true purpose was to destroy all the United 'Gees Galaxy using his chaotic and vile power. He remains trapped, but if he is freed, Pureegee protect the souls of all the poor Gees... He is evil, simple as that, there isn't space to goodness inside his dark soul, his only friend is Doppelgaangeer, they're best friends forever!It's very boring inside the box he is trapped inside, so it's likely Gyigaaees will come out very pissed off if he is freed. Story Giygas was an alien baby raised by humans, both who got abducted. He matured and decided to attack the earth for no friggin reason. He them decided to evilfy entirely his soul and become completly evil and chaotic, becoming one of the most evil beings at the universe, Gyigaaees. For some reason, he was very far alway from United 'Gees Galaxy, no one knows why, but everyone does know that when he comes he is going to destroy everthing and no one can stop him! Oh well, some do have the possibility to do so... Unfortunately for him, he got defeated by Magneehee, trapped inside a box and then thrown inside Mario's Tunnel of Doom. Powers Of course, Gyigaaees does have a load of powers. They're many, weegeelions of. Here are his main, that he eventually uses: True Stare His stare reveals his true and nightmarish form, as he wasn't creepy enough. His true form is so scary that no one survives it and get banished into the eternal oblivion, forever with the highly scary picture in the mind, except one time, when Weegee fought against him. They battled using stares, Gygaaees was powerful, but Weegee Stare won, banishing Gygaaees to the center of the universe, where he is now making his second trip to destroy all the Gees. Oh wait, isn't he one? Oh well, Doppelgaangeer is also able to survive it. Imortality He doesn't die, never. He can only be banished, but if he is, he returns, over and over again. The safety is only temporary... All elemental magics. He is chaos, he is evil, he is a damn powerful wizard! He can use ALL elemental magics, there is even reports of him using Meteor or Ultima, magics who belong to the FF universe! Banish There will be a time when he is just tired of all the crap and will banish his enemy into oblivion. This is usually his last battle resource, as so, he never used it. Useless stuff to know about him 1- His friendship with Doppelgaangeer begun when they both transformed into their true forms. Gyigaaees finds Doppelgaangeer's form "Damn cool". 2- He actually sleeps, but he still floats towards the earth. He may forget to keep in his non-true form, sleeping and causing every alien race who is on his path to die watching the horror. 3- If you turn off the lights you can't see his true form. 4- Giygas and Gyigaaees are now to different people Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creatures Category:Recolors Category:Distortgees